


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°50 : « Crêpes »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and pancakes are good for your (mental) health during cold winters, Gen, Gen Ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Pour Ahsoka, ce matin-là, c'était un doux réveil au milieu de la guerre...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°50 : « Crêpes »

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens vers vous avec un morceau de fluff, afin de me faire pardonner les derniers textes remplis de feels destructeurs :)

Anakin et Ahsoka étaient en permission sur une planète de la Bordure Intérieure, et ils en avaient profité pour se reposer dans un appartement de ville loué pour deux jours.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, ce matin-là, après une bonne nuit d'un sommeil enfin réparateur, la jeune Togruta sentit tout de suite l'agréable odeur qui flottait dans l'air.

Elle poussa la porte entrouverte de la cuisine, et y découvrit Anakin, déjà sur le pied de guerre... un tablier autour de la taille, et une poêle à la main.

\- Salut, Chipie, lui sourit Skywalker. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, Maître, mais... qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, de si bon matin ?

Le sourire d'Anakin s'élargit encore plus.

\- Je nous prépare des crêpes, fit-il joyeusement. Ça devrait agréablement nous changer des rations militaires... Enfin, si j'arrive au moins à en cuire deux qui ne seront pas carbonisées, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard dépité au contenu de la poêle. Rassure-toi, la première est réussie, au moins... d'ailleurs, vas-y, déguste-la tant qu'elle est encore tiède...

\- Laissez-moi faire pour la cuisson, Skyman, proposa Ahsoka. Au moins, vous aussi, vous serez assuré de pouvoir vous régaler de crêpes non-carbonisées, continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Anakin lui céda bien volontiers sa place aux fourneaux, et, comme prévu, les deux jeunes Jedi purent déguster de délicieuses crêpes parfaitement cuites.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est y pas mignon tout plein ? ;)
> 
> J'adore l'idée qu'Anakin prenne soin de sa Padawan, et la fasse passer avant lui (même si je pense qu'il aurait été dégoûté, quelque part, de ne pas avoir pu profiter lui aussi de crêpes pour le petit déjeuner, si Ahsoka n'était pas intervenue xD).
> 
> (Et il aurait aussi été dégoûté si Ahsoka n'aurait pu déguster qu'une seule crêpe, à cause de son absence de talent aux fourneaux.)


End file.
